


Golden prince

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, error be crushing HARD, tsundere error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Error accidentally sees something he probably shouldn't
Relationships: Error Sans/Dream Sans, Errordream, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dreamerror - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Golden prince

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing this ship! but regardless of ship i like writing error as an easily embarrassed hot-shot

In Error’s case,he didn’t think anyone would come around here,at least at this time.

  
  


Not like he was doing anything suspicious,Error was just chilling in a tree while he knitted,occasionally swearing under his breath over every line he screwed up until he heard the sound of grass rushing underneath him and at first he thought it was just an animal,however out of the corner of his eye he spots a familiar golden cloak that ran further into the woods.

“ **_Huh,seems like Dream got something up his sleeve_ ** ” was the thought that piqued his own curiosity.

Throwing his belongings into the portal,he follows the lighter guardian through his large teleportation travel because he was absolutely not fit enough to run at high speeds like the other.Teleporting behind a large tree he peeked out from the side to see the guardian though only the back part of his that showed of his cape’s symbol.

Dream glanced around him,as if he was doing something sketchy which already confused the glitch,Dream was never seen without his usual group of idiot friends so seeing him in a dark forest was already getting him suspicious.

After a few more checks,Dream’s shoulders relaxed as he let out a sigh.

“Seems like the coast is clear” the lighter guardian mumbled to himself though just loud enough for Error to hear,”keeping this form is becoming more strenuous nowadays”

Before the glitch could ponder what that meant,he watched as Dream delicately lifted his golden headwear off his skull and for a brief moment his form flowed and twisted to some unidentifiable figure,growing taller and slimmer—almost as tall as the trees themselves,his cape seemed to have split into pastel ribbon like parts that aimlessly dance against the wind,all the while Error had his mouth wide open in absolute shock.

Error wanted to get a closer look of the figure but he unfortunately stepped on a twig causing its crackle to echo through the woods and getting the panicked attention of the guardian.In a panic Dream has accidentally flung his headwear across the natural floor and it rolled up to the glitch’s slippers.

Error couldn’t help but pick up the golden headwear,carefully admiring its scruffs and scratches its endured over the years,Dream must’ve noticed that the glitch was here now since Error could hear the grass shift closer to him.

Error didn’t even get a chance to look up before Dream shifted back in a panic,”d-don’t Look!”

“ **But—** “

“I SAID DON’T!” His voice roars like a thousand thunderstorms,causing Error to freeze up in terror—Dream’s voice was recognisable and yet so distant and echo-y,similar to how animals mimic English words.

His gaze was frozen at the ground as the grass shifted closer,the only thing he could see from this angle was the wavy white dress that came into his view,flowing on its own as well as the golden ribbons that danced under him.Error had never felt this intimidated by the lighter guardian in his entire life.

“P-please just….give it back” he spoke more softly.

He didn’t know why he was just obeying the other,probably his paralysing anxiety and odd curiosity was making him go along with it.He simply held his hands out and after a minute,he could seem slender long fingers curled around his headwear and plucked it from Error’s grip,he lowered his hands back down and he didn’t move until the lighter guardian spoke up.

  
  


“Okay..” Dream stuttered out,”you—you can look”

Error physically tenses up as he glances up,only to be greeted by the more sans-like body of Dream,he was fidgeting with his gloved with an quirked smile which only made the atmosphere more tense.

“Lets not talk about it okay?” He simply said.

He was a bit dumbfound to reply,only giving him a nod.Dream gave the other a weak smile before swiftly rushing off,teleporting in a blink of an eye.He had to do a double blink to fully process what just happened,he honestly didn’t think much of the lighter guardian’s headwear—mostly just assumed it was just a cultural thing he grew up with,he didn’t think it could literally transform him like that and yet it peaked his curiosity,not being able to see such a thing out of the ordinary was only giving him ideas to see that form again.

After all curiosity did kill the cat,let’s just hope it doesn’t kill him.

****

He wasn’t exactly one to plan ahead,not like he needed a plan because all he had to do is stir a bit of trouble up to get those Star sanses attention and by ‘trouble’ he means trashing up a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

Granted,it did take half an hour for Dream to show up,Error had almost fallen asleep against a large rock that is until the thumps of boots stirred him up.Just a quick glance was enough to see the annoyance in the lighter guardian’s eyes.

“‘ **Bout time you showed up** ” He said while wiping off some saliva with his sleeve,” **thought you decided to I dunno—fuck off to Mount Ebott or something** ”

Dream awkwardly glances away,gently tugging on his headwear,”I was...busy”

He quickly turns his attention back to the glitch,”Look—it’s pretty obvious you just wanted to know more about my headwear—given the fact that you scribbled my name across the gas station window but that’s besides the point”

“ **I’m listening,** ” Error said as he raised a brow.

“I may not have known you longer than Ink has but i know that your curiosity gets the better of you and that you will do anything to get it,despite how unpredictable you are—you’re quite readable” Dream explains before giving a heavy sigh,”So I guess I have no option but to tell you because I am not interested in the idea of you stalking me for my headwear”

Error was kinda surprised that Dream was really going this way,then again he was right about..most of those things.The glitch had stalked various people in the past for his own curiosity,either watching them sleep,bathe or….you know.

“Okay so..” his voice drifts off,”as you know,I am not actually a sans,just a shapeshifter who takes form of one”

He then gestures to his golden headwear,”this is what makes me take this form,however if I wear this for too long then I get really bad migraines and stuff”

“ **So if I wear the golden ring,I can become you?** ” Error points out.

“Eh no,you’ll just be you but with my headwear on” Dream replies.

As if he was lost in thought,suddenly his expression perks up,” **okay,Wait—what about Night—** “

“That’s his true form” Dream didn’t need the other to finish his sentence to get the point across,”though he used to have ten eyes,can’t really explain that sudden design choice”

“ **Huh** ” was all he simply said as his posture relaxed before muttering under his breath,” **Well fuck me sideways and call me Geno** ”

“What?”

“ **Nothin’** ” he waves him off,” **so if yer ain’t real sanses when why the whole getup?** ”

“I wouldn’t be treated the way I am now” he says right up front though his voice hints at a more somber tone,”Ink and Blue would probably just see me as a another face in the multiverse”

The glitch was slightly jarred by the other’s downtrodden mood,watching Dream awkwardly glance away from the other,he could almost feel how uneasy he was about this whole situation.

“You don’t think less of me do you?” The lighter guardian spoke softer.

That definitely caught the glitch off guard,sure as much as he despises the Star sanses,he always find some entertainment value from Dream,either from him acting as if he was the royalist of all royal guards or from acting as the sensible one in the group and Error gives credit where credit is due,Dream has such patience when it comes to the other two,he doesn’t know how he does it but nevertheless he wouldn’t wish Nightmare to have the same fate as his brother.

“ **I mean...it doesn’t change how I see you personally,yer still Dream** ” He offhandedly said.

Dream immediately perks up,his head tilted seeing how odd it was for Error to say that,the glitch must’ve realized as well,tensing up and stumbling over his own words.

“ **—what I mean—is that Uh–I don’t see you as lesser!** ” He tried to backtrack on his word,” **b-because i’m still better than you!** ”

The lighter guardian didn’t seem too persuade by his words since a smile managed to creep up his face,”sure thing Error”

Error tried to force a scowl on his face,glancing away from the other with a small disgruntled huff--considering how much of a fool he’s made himself in front of the other.

“So how about this?” The lighter guardian clasps his hands together,’i’ll let you off the hook for now-- and i know your not one for promises but lets keep this between us”

Still,the glitch was not yet satisfied but he let his curiosity be set aside for now,with what he just learnt it was just enough for now.

“ **Yeah yeah** ” Error acknowledged,scratching his cheek, “ **just don’t expect that this will be the last of my questions** ”

“Knowing you,it wouldn’t surprise me,” he said upfront,”so i shall see you at our next battle”

Dream got a ‘you know it’ from the glitch and with a flick of his own wrist,he vanishes in a blink of an eye,The lighter guardian could only let out a sigh from the tension in his own bones,he knew that this may end up biting him back in the femur,well,he might as well roll with the punches.

***

It didn’t take long for Dream to get lost staring into the night sky.Midnight black trees occasionally passing by him as he walked down the stone path with every click in his boot,the cold wind,brushing up against him,making his cape dance along with it.Being a peaceful night,Dream was tempted at the idea of relaxing his form a little—Y’know loosen up his body abit and finally stretch out.

Then his cape got caught on something causing him to fall backwards and hit the back of his skull against the ground.

“ **Geez I would’ve used this tactic years ago if I knew it was gonna work** ” the familiar distorted voice rang in his ears.

Dream sat up in alarm,quickly getting his attention to the glitch before relaxing a bit once he saw the shit-eating grin Error wore when messing with people instead of his twisted smile during battle.He manages to push himself off the ground and dust off his clothes.

“I appreciate that you didn’t” He spoke,his voice coming off a bit harsh,”Is there a reason you're bothering me?”

“ **What? Can’t i hang out once in a while?** ” Error defended himself,crossing his arms.

Dream quirked a brow,”sounds like you just want something from me”

“ **Is it gonna kill ya if i wanna see the stars? I have free time too ya know** ” The glitch reiterated

A soft sigh escape from the lighter guardian,”very well,you may join me on my walk”

For a brief second,Error looked taken back by the other’s response though his expression quickly changed to his usual smug one once he was side by side with Dream.The sounds of boots clicking and slippers shuffling was all that echoed through the night.Neither of them spoke,letting the enjoyment of the night sky speak for itself,Dream glanced over to the glitch,seeing his toothy grin as he continued to stare at the sky--his multicolored eyes widened in joy as they shone the reflection of the lights that dance by,Error must’ve noticed the other staring as his gaze flickered to the lighter guardian which his eyebrow raised slightly.

“ **What’s the look for?** ” Error asked,his head cocked to the side.

Dream shook his head,”its nothing”

“ **Yer sure?** ” He added,shoving his hands into his pockets,” **or you just don’t wanna admit that you enjoy my company** ”

“Actually i do enjoy your company”

Error nearly trips over his own slippers,taking a second glance,” **wha--** **_really?_ ** ”

“It's not everyday I get to _ calmly _ enjoy some quiet time with someone” Dream explains as he glances at the sky,though he vaguely gestures at the glitch,”considering its you”

Error got the idea of who he was referring to,he could help a feeling somewhat..prideful? He really didn’t consider the idea of being on good terms with the lighter guardian,then again Dream was never really one to hold a grudge,even against the lazy excuse of a brother Nightmare—Wait,so what does it make them? Is Error still a bad guy? Is Dream still a good guy? Moral dilemmas are not his strong point and questioning it just made his head hurt.

He lets out a huff of pride,” **Well of course— I mean who doesn’t like some quiet time?** ”

Dream simply rolls his eyes before gazing back into the sky,however the glitch didn’t,still looking at the other and noticing the golden headwear reflecting the moonlight—making him look so otherworldly and yet,the thought of Dream’s true form lingered,despite not seeing much,from what he saw it was enthral.His steps slowed down which caught notice of the other.

“Is something wrong?” Dream asked as his yellow eyes met the other.

Error glanced up wanting to say something on his mind and yet everything went downhill—quite literally.The glitch had tripped over a rock that he hadn’t spotted in the darkness,colliding into The lighter guardian.

  
  


They both fell and instead of Error falling onto the hard bones of the lighter guardian,he fell onto some more silky and plush-like,which ended up breaking his fall.Error managed to crack open his eyes to be greeted by eyes of  _ not Dream. _

The face was more slimmer,having a bird-like shape to it and considering that he lacked a mouth now.Now instead of staring into yellow eyelights,he was staring right into pure golden eyes.Time seemingly slowed down cause he felt like he was staring into them for a long time,that is until he was pushed off the silk-like body by those spindly hands and fell onto his back,he forced himself to sit up to be no longer greeted by the more gentle form but rather Dream’s skeletal form,hunched over and clinging onto his headwear on his head,his body shook from his quiet sobs.

After a bit of effort,Error manages to stand himself up though he couldn’t bring himself to move from his spot--well shit,he wasn’t very good with words and yet not saying anything on the matter was making him feel kinda bad.

“ **Hey—** “

“Just leave me alone” The other barely had the chance to even speak before the weak voice of Dream spoke,trembling under its tone.

  
  


“ **C’mon Dream don’t be like that** ” he tries to comfort,though his voice might’ve fallen into pure static.

“Don’t you see Error—my form is hideous” he argues back as his voice quivers.

Error cocks his head to the side,“ **Hideous? Buddy,look who yer talking to,if anything your form is—** ” 

“Repulsive?”

“ **Beautiful** ”

Error catches himself saying it and quickly covers his mouth all the while the lighter guardian lifts his head up to glance at the other.

His soul freezes upon meeting Dream’s gaze,” **I—Uh didn’t mean it l-like that!** ”

Dream stands himself upright before making his way to the glitch,”Error,is that how you truly think of my form?”

He could’ve just said no and that would be the end of it,they would both go back to being enemies and would be the end of that and yet,he couldn’t bring himself to say anything as the words were seemingly lodged in his throat.Dream’s intense stare was definitely not helping like  _ sweet Asgore _ he was pretty close it was almost unbearable.

“I want you to take my headwear off” Dream firmly states,catching Error off guard.

“ **W-what?** ”

And yet Error knew what the other was asking,to prove if he truly meant it—if he truly appreciated Dream’s form.

Then maybe,just  _ maybe _ —Dream could see what a beauty he really is.

His cheeks grew warm as his hands developed a mind of their own and gently brush his fingertips over the golden ring wrapped around the other’s head,gently slipping it off the skull and within an instant Dream’s form shifted and congealed into a taller ethereal like form,looming over Error.

“So” Dream spoke up,his voice as calming as the oceans,”do you still think that way?”

Error’s grip tightened on the headwear,his soul pounding rapidly in his ribcage.This monster was absolutely beautiful,he had never seen such a monster like this before and all this time it was right in front of him,he honestly just wanted to stare at him forever.

“ **Y-Yeah** ” he manages to say.

Dream knees down to the glitch’s eye level,looking at him with so soften eyes,”I’m glad”

The lighter guardian swiftly moves from where he is standing—well floating next to Error,” shall we continue our walk?”

Error nods,following the white silky dress that rippled with every step, golden ribbons dancing around him and sometimes tickling his nose hole.He was lucky—damn well lucky to see this beautiful figure feel comfortable showing his form around him.

He hopes that Dream could really see that in himself.

  
  



End file.
